


The Beast in You

by Megane



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Agender Character, Animalistic, Body Worship, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Corrupted Items, Desire, Kissing, Marking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Rough Kissing, Submission, berserk - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu ingests a tainted Energy Drop he looted in a village. He loses himself, and Libra volunteers to bring him back to normal. They knew it would be dangerous, but it was still more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast in You

It was safe to call this village a wasteland now. There wasn't much left except for the husks of burnt houses and empty, dilapidated stables. Chrom and Robin walked abreast, surveying the damage that lay before and around them. The royal scowled, wondering out loud what horror had wrought such destruction.

          “What should we do, Milord?” Frederick asked, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

          “I think that scavenging would be best,” Chrom looked over to Robin, who met his gaze and nodded. “The area is small, but we can split into groups of two. Call out if you find anything suspicious.”

Everyone agreed and split away, moving slowly as the groups divided. For the most part, it was as they expected. There wasn't much of value still standing. Gaius had a bit more luck than the rest of them. He would say “I found something!” before letting the silence fall again. Robin ran into yet another merchant named Anna and briefly wondered what if they were all related or if this was some clever form of magical mischief. At this point, either was acceptable (though the latter would be easier to explain).

Lon'qu found a red vial amongst charred hay. He knelt down and recognised the ornate design. This supplement would help any of them in future battles. Ricken and Tharja crossed paths and fought the only Risen still left in the area. It had suffered fire damage already; its glowing eyes were decidedly more haunting when set against melting skin. Ricken swallowed the sickness that built in his throat, and Tharja speculated on the corpse's state. The younger male whined and turned on his heel, heading back towards the others. After a long while, Tharja followed after him.

          “Find anything?” Chrom asked, looking around the circle of people.

          “I found some loot,” Gaius stated with a wink. He pulled the sack off his shoulder, bringing it before his body.

          “All I found was this,” Lon'qu said. He revealed the Energy Drop vial in his palm.

          “A merchant back that way.” Robin pointed between a house and what was once a store room.

          Tharja smiled a bit when she spoke. “The boy and I found a Risen. It was badly injured, so someone must have tried to fight it.”

“Its skin was–!” Ricken brought his hands to his face, fingers trembling. He pulled away with a torn expression of disgust and fear.

          “It wasn't so bad,” Tharja teased, swaying her body as she clutched her book. “It could have been much worse.”

          Ricken groaned. “I feared you would say that.”

          “Lucky!” Henry whined, though the smile on his face denounced any maliciousness.

The others either replied small findings or stated they found nothing at all. Chrom crossed his arms.

          “I have found nothing as well. We had best head to the next town. Hopefully, we can rest nearby for the night.”

Everyone was in agreement. Gaius pulled out the items he didn't want and held them in his palms for the others to take. Once they were distributed, he pulled the sack back onto his shoulder and fell in step with the group. Someone (Gregor) teased the thief about his sudden generosity. “Hey, I can be a really giving guy,” Gaius countered. “Just don't ask me for anything sweet and we're squared away.”

Lon'qu rolled his vial between his fingers, staring at it with mild interest. No one had taken the item from him or expressed any desire to have it in the future. He pulled the cork and downed the contents easily. There was the familiar burn and an _unpleasant_ aftertaste, which was new. He crushed the vial in his hand. Its glass fragmented before his fist could uncurl. Lon'qu rolled his shoulders and stared straight ahead as they exited out of the ravaged village.

The mood lifted considerably when Henry found a murder of crows sitting in a tree. He and Gregor got into a spirited conversation on their uses and intelligence (and “their spiritual power!” Henry was particularly enthused about this). From there, the conversation branched out to other animals that could function in packs and the parallels animals had to humankind. The differences were obvious, so it was strangely empowering to focus on the similarities. Lon'qu listened with half an ear but smiled to himself when he caught young Lissa flexing her arms dramatically. He almost wished he was a bit more attentive to the conversation.

There was a silhouette on the horizon. Robin pointed it out.

          “It's probably a town!”

          “Look alive, everyone,” Chrom ordered. “Keep an eye out for Risen or anyone suspect.”

Everyone became more alert, sometimes scanning their perimeter as they advanced forward. Lon'qu's brows furrowed. Something was wrong. His vision swam with every step he took. He walked slower and focused his efforts on making sure he stayed upright. He felt poisoned. It had to be the Energy Drop. He hissed a swear under his breath. He placed a hand against his stomach. Coughing made his throat feel like fire. The heat rose to his head, depriving him of oxygen. He blacked out but didn't fall. It was safe to say, he lost his senses.

Libra turned their head, noticing the unnatural movements of their companion. When the coughing started, concern and precaution mixed together. Lon'qu growled deep in his throat and brandished his sword. He made a sharp about face, but Libra stopped him before he could go any further. Lon'qu's sword fell at his side as Libra's arms hooked under his own. The monk locked Lon'qu's arms behind his head, listening to the enraged, almost inhumane growling that left the Feroxi. Behind them, Libra could hear the frantic dialogue.

          “What happened!” Chrom's voice rang with alarm.

          “Milord! Travel no closer.” Oh, noble Frederick.

          “… the energy drop,” Robin replied, voice just _barely_ audible above enraged noises. “I saw i… must have drank it.”

Libra's brows tensed together as they held Lon'qu against their form. The Myrmidon didn't thrash, but his pull was strong. Libra jerked to the right, turning Lon'qu about and forcing him to the ground. They kneeled over his back and braced their weight down on his captive arms. The others approached, feeling safer now.

          “So he's gone mad?” Chrom asked when he was closer.

          “It appears so,” Robin stated gravelly. “Anna, do you have anything to help with this?”

          “I'll check.”

As she busied herself, Lon'qu's growling became less humane and longer. The sound was ominous like a warning. “Mind yourselves,” Libra warned, feeling the Feroxi start to pull his arms free. “Stay back!” They shouted as their grip failed. Lon'qu freed himself, sending Libra to the ground. Everyone else took synchronised steps backwards. Lon'qu went for his weapon, and Sully was there to cut him off. She braced her spear in front of her body, legs spread to hold her stance. Lon'qu moved back two steps and was about to lunge when a bolt of lightning cracked him in the arm. He roared in pain, turning his head towards the offender. Tharja stared at him with blank eyes and an outstretched hand. While the Feroxi was distracted, Gregor grabbed Lon'qu by the arms, effectively stilling him.

          “Robin!”

          “I'm here!”

A thread of dark purple energy coiled up from Robin's tome. With an outstretched hand, the tactic focused the energy towards Lon'qu. The Myrmidon screamed out as the binding spell took effect. He squinted his eyes, trying to fight against both the magic and Gregor. He grit his teeth in effort. Libra noticed that Lon'qu's eyes were a dangerous red. It only took a few moments before Lon'qu fell unconscious.

          “If we get to the town, we can ask where their barracks are,” Frederick stated.

          Stahl pulled on his horse's reigns, turning his stallion around. “I can go on ahead and hopefully secure us a place to stay.”

          “Take Lon'qu,” Chrom stated. He nodded to Gregor.

          Sully walked towards the stallion and pulled herself on. “I'll go with.”

          Stahl looked over his shoulder. “Are you s–”

          “If he wakes up and tries to kick your ass, you'll at least have back up.”

Stahl pressed his lips together before finally consenting. Sully handed her weapon over to Maribelle and helped adjust Lon'qu between her and Stahl's bodies. Stahl scooted up to keep a comfortable distance between him and Lon'qu. When they were secured, Stahl snapped the reigns. The remaining group watched in silence as the horse trotted on with its passengers. Robin crossed over towards Libra, brushing off the monk's garbs before looking up to them.

          “Are you okay?”

          “It was a small spill, thankfully, but I'm fine.” Libra smiled down at Robin. “We should make our way to the town.”

          “Be quick. Stay vigilant.” Chrom gave Libra a curious look, making sure they were okay. Libra nodded slowly. Chrom returned the gesture before heading forward.

 

Sully was waiting near the entrance of town. She thanked Maribelle once her weapon was returned and led the group to the barracks. It was a lengthy walk, but once inside, everyone groaned and went off to claim their rooms.

          “I'll check on Lon'qu,” Libra stated.

          “Will you need assistance?” Robin asked, sitting at the large table.

          “I'll be fine. I'll be sure to let you know if that changes.”

Robin hummed softly. Libra followed Sully to the room where Lon'qu was being kept. The growling was _thunderous_. Libra could feel it on the other side of the door. Stahl took one glance at the cleric and sighed heavily.

          “He's gotten worse, I think. I don't want to go in there.”

          “I'll go. You can join the others.”

          “What if you need help?”

          Libra smiled and waved a hand dismissively. “You'll hear me if I do.”

Stahl cast a glance over Libra's shoulder towards Sully, who shook her head and shrugged. Stahl blinked and looked towards the monk. “If you're sure,” he said quietly, stepping out of the way. Libra softly thanked the Cavalier and entered into the room. It was well-lit but mostly empty. There were a few crafts on the floor; smaller boxes took up space on the dusty shelves. Lon'qu sat on a crate, hands together. His bare feet were pressed against the floor, toes slightly curled against the stone. Libra glanced around and saw the swordsman's armour and boots had been hastily discarded off to the side. While it was a good idea to leave their axe leaning against a wall in the common, they felt vulnerable, especially under Lon'qu's unwavering gaze.

Libra smoothed their hands over their clothes, trying to ease their tension. The growling lessened, and the Feroxi watched Libra's hands pointedly. … Undress, yes. That would make sense. Even the playing ground. Ordinarily, they wouldn't have taken the chance, but they decided to give it a go. They just hoped that someone was near enough to hear Libra in case things went south. The cleric kept their back to the wall and slowly removed their armour. The gauntlets came first, and Libra missed the weight of them. The torso plate was second. Libra met Lon'qu's eyes as the capelet was unsecured and removed. Libra dropped it onto the pile. Lon'qu's eyes lowered further to the war monk's boots. Libra followed the silent instruction.

The stone was smooth and warm under their feet. It was a blessing, honestly, but now Libra truly felt exposed. Once the boots were removed and added to the pile of belongings, Lon'qu stood and closed the gap between him and Libra in a few, sure steps. His left hand reached up and grasped the blond's neck. Libra took in a deep breath to steady their nerves and kept their focus on Lon'qu's face. The swordsman leaned forward and sighed out against Libra's lips.

          “Libra,” he growled. The name was low and gravelly, echoing through Libra's chest.

          “You can speak?” Libra sighed out, relaxing only a bit.

          “Mn.” Lon'qu nodded.

He curled his fingers against Libra's neck. His fingers hooked into the high neck of the black shirt, tugging it down. He pressed his lips to the warm skin, nipping and sucking against it. Libra took in a soft, shuddering breath. Their hands went to Lon'qu's waist. The Feroxi smoothed his other hand up the monk's chest. He scratched against the light fabric as he blindly mapped out the blond's body. Without warning, Lon'qu moved his hand to Libra's lower back, drawing them closer to his form. He bit down into their neck, and Libra whimpered. They moved their hands to his shoulders, pushing against his aggression. The responding growl was brief. The closeness made Libra feel the noise through their entire body. Lon'qu dabbed kisses up Libra's neck to their cheeks and finally hovered over their lips.

Libra waited a few seconds before bringing their hands higher. They cupped Lon'qu's face and let out a few breaths. “I'm here to bring some sense into you,” they stated softly, searching his eyes. The familiar irises had a red ring around them. Lon'qu figured it would be better to have the Feroxi fight it out, to summon as many Risen as he could handle and let him work it out of his system. But like this, he was a bit more docile. Libra blushed at the idea of being 'used' as a grounding tool, but maybe it would be easier to bring him back. He didn't resist their touch. Instead, Lon'qu smirked and moved his hands under Libra's thighs. He lifted the blond up and pressed them into the wall. Libra made a soft noise.

          “How brave,” Lon'qu stated. A small hint of delight edged the sensuality in his voice.

          “Or foolish,” Libra countered. There was a moment of hesitation before they wrapped their legs around him.

Lon'qu lifted his brows but moved his hands away when he found he could. He curled Libra's black shirt in both hands, pulling it up to reveal hard muscle. He pushed the garment higher, up to expose the monk's chest. Libra exhaled their pleasure as Lon'qu doted on their skin. A clench of teeth always proceeded a flick of Lon'qu's tongue. The swordsman pressed his forehead against the bunched up garment and let his hands roam free. Libra brought a hand to their mouth and keened against their palm when Lon'qu pinched at their nipples. It didn't hurt nearly as much as they thought it would, but the pleasurable aspect was incredibly unexpected. Lon'qu laved attention upon them as well. He scraped with his teeth and slowly dragged his tongue until the buds were hard from the attention.

Lon'qu eased his posture. He brought his hands back down under Libra's legs and lowered the monk down until they were eye level. Libra's back found the wall again, and their breath was stolen with a passionate kiss. Open mouths but no tongues, prolonged connections and breathing against each other. Lon'qu ground his hips against Libra, biting down on their bottom lip and tugging. Libra shuddered, whispering the Myrmidon's name. Lon'qu flicked his tongue against the bitten skin and tipped his head to claim Libra again. He smiled into the kiss when Libra groaned down and threaded their fingers into his hair.

…If Lon'qu was truly himself to some extent, Libra could feel safe with this happening. They didn't believe that any harm would befall them if they submitted to Lon'qu. But there was the uncertainty, the doubt that pricked the back of their mind. The Feroxi pulled back and met Libra's hazy gaze. “Lon'qu…” The cleric stated softly, curling and uncurling their fingers against the choppy locks.

It was up to Lon'qu to decide what would happen next. He stepped backwards away from the wall, and Libra held onto him. When their back touched the floor and Lon'qu settled between their legs, they weren't very sure where this would go. But they were… committed to this, for better or for worse.

Libra pressed their head against the floor and arched up as Lon'qu exposed their skin again. He marked them with hard scratches, kissed and bit whatever spot he grazed over. He undid Libra's clothing, pulling the garment off and tucking it under the cleric's legs. The almost tender act was offset by Lon'qu's possessive biting, kissing, sucking, _scratching_. It was an interesting dual contrast how Lon'qu moved. He worshipped Libra's body while also marring it. It left the monk breathless, expectant, but Lon'qu always strayed away from their growing need.

Libra's legs were left trembling when Lon'qu was finished leaving his mark. The Feroxi smoothed his hands up Libra's bare, muscled torso and hiked the shirt up until it couldn't go any further. Libra watched Lon'qu through their lashes. They followed the other fighter's much steadier movements. Their lower body twisted to the left, and Lon'qu slotted his sex between their thighs. Another blush coloured their cheeks. Lon'qu rode between their thighs. His pace was slow but self-satisfying. Libra took in deep, quick breaths whenever their cocks accidentally brushed together.

They shied away from Lon'qu's stare. His face was lax from pleasure, but he was still gauging their reactions. The look in his eyes was mostly primal. It made Libra feel… strange but in a good way. They didn't want to dissect this feeling now. M-maybe later.

Lon'qu rolled them onto their back and spread their legs again. With a few quick strokes of his hands, he came against Libra's legs and lower stomach. Libra gasped at the contact, muscles tensing slightly. Their cock twitched at the sight of Lon'qu squeezing his own cock— Oh, their mind was dizzy and prayer escaped them. They closed their eyes and whispered for Lon'qu to have mercy.

          “You look beautiful,” Lon'qu stated. He was panting but collected.

Libra adjusted their head and stared up at Lon'qu. He leaned down and brushed a thumb against their bottom lip. He covered himself with his soiled hand. Libra shut down the erotic thoughts that dared to bubble up. When they kissed this time, it was less bruising, less urgent. Each press of lips was a lingering, intimate touch that ruined Libra further. They reached up, gently touching Lon'qu's face with trembling fingers. He took their hand and pressed a kiss to their fingers.

          “Should I–?”

          “It's fine,” Libra interrupted, voice weak and unsteady.

They both knew it wasn't, but this wasn't really the ideal place.

          “If you dress, I'll get water and a pail. We can reconvene in your room.”

          “Sounds fair.” Libra laughed gently. The noise was muted against Lon'qu's lips.

Lon'qu pulled from the kiss and tucked himself back into his trousers. Libra pulled on their clothes again, ignoring the cum under their shirt, armour, and pants. Lon'qu opened the door when they were situated. “I'll go tell the others you're okay,” Libra stated. Lon'qu examined their face before nodding. The duo split up. Libra was glad they looked flushed. The colour had drained from their face, and the breathlessness was easy to explain with vague words.

          “It was an altercation,” they had said, “but he's come to his senses, I believe.”

          “I'm glad to hear it. A few of us are heading into town,” Chrom said. “Will you need anything?”

          “Sorry, no. I'll go myself later if something comes to mind. Be safe.”

          “We will.”

Libra picked up their staff and held it between their hands. The weight was almost overwhelming, but they flexed their fingers and found a good balance. Lon'qu came into the common room some time later and called for Libra. The monk waved goodbye to the others and led Lon'qu to an unoccupied room. The Myrmidon placed the pail by the window, and Libra closed the door behind them. They placed their forehead against the door, fingers curling against the wood. After a moment of finding their center, they pressed their back to the door and removed their gauntlets with closed eyes. They set the items down by their left foot and the capelet followed soon after. They opened their eyes, feeling damp hands against their own.

          “Let me take care of you,” Lon'qu requested softly.

          Libra smiled, lacing their fingers together. “By all means.”

The following kiss was a godsend. Libra groaned softly, feeling Lon'qu's thigh grind up against their groin. For the second time that day, they surrendered to his whims and hoped that the pleasure he gave would swallow them whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from a passage in a document of compiled removed writing from other stories. I really like this, but at the same time, I'm ambivalent. I trust you guys'll let me know how it is.


End file.
